Warriors
by Slapstick
Summary: This story is going to revolve around Thunderclan. :D I'm bad at summaries.
1. Allegiances

_**Allegiances**_

 _ **ThunderClan**_

 _ **LEADER: Echostar- white she-cat with a blue/grey underbelly**_

 _ **DEPUTY: Crowclaws- brown tom with light brown stripes, like Tigerclaw**_

 _ **MEDICINE CAT: Snowfang- white she-cat with a grey and brown eye**_

 _ **WARRIORS:**_

 _ **Ashtooth- black tom with a white mark above his head, APPRENTICE FROZENPAW**_

 _ **Aspear- grey tom, APPRENTICE FLOWERPAW**_

 _ **Shadowfang- tan she-cat with yellow paws**_

 _ **Sedgefur- red/brown tom with one eye, APPRENTICE ECLIPSEPAW**_

 _ **Kalewhisker- pale she-cat with spots, APPRENTICE GHOSTPAW**_

 _ **Azureeye- grey tom with azure-colored eyes, APPRENTICE BLOOMPAW**_

 _ **Flamefang- flame colored she-cat with brown eyes, APPRENTICE CRICKETPAW**_

 _ **Belleyes- brown tom with yellow eyes, APPRENTICE DRIZZLEPAW**_

 _ **QUEENS:**_

 ** _Gingerwhisker- ginger-colored she-cat (Aspear's mate)_**

 ** _Cardinalstorm- brown she-cat with green eyes ( Ashtooth's mate)_**

 ** _Marshflower- grey/green she-cat (Azureeyes's mate)_**

 _ **Sapfoot- chestnut she-cat with green eyes (Emberclaw's (deceased) mate, mother of Larchkit and Nutkit**_

 _ **KITS: Nutkit and Larchkit- twin she-cats with blue eyes and brown fur**_

I'm not going to bother with the other clans, so you'll hear their names as I go.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 1

_**"Retreat!" Echostar yowled through the debris. "We have to get back to the camp!" she flicked her tail and glared at the injured Shadowclan leader, Flintstar. "You may have won this fight, Flintstar," Echostar said. "But it won't be the last. I'll beat you next time, and you'll regret the day you faced the proud Thunderclan." with that, Echostar turned around and scurried away with her injured clan.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Azureeye's POV (Chapter 2.)**_

 _ **(Me) Do you really think this plan will work, Echostar?**_

 ** _I padded around in Echostars' den as I talked._**

 ** _(E) I don't know, Azureeye. If we assemble it well enough and tell the clan it might work out._**

 ** _I nodded. I understood that Echostar wanted to talk with the other leaders in a group but I knew that it would most likely fail. I padded out of her den and went to lay next to Marshflower. She was lying on the ground in the middle clearing, sun-bathing. Riverclan had taken over the sunningrocks at the moment so Echostar had told us to sun-bathe in the middle of our territory. She looked up at me and smiled, her teeth glinting in the sunlight._**

 ** _(M) So, did anyone tell you?_**

 ** _(Me) Tell me...what?_**

 ** _Marshflower groaned._**

 ** _(M) I'm expecting kits soon!_**

 ** _(A) What!?_**

 ** _I meowed with delight and sprang up. I sprinted to the leaders' den._**

 ** _(Me) Echostar! I'm going to be a father!_**

 ** _(E) I know. Everyone does._**

 ** _She smiled. I was so shocked that when I ran out, I stumbled right into Snowfang on her way to the medicine den with some fresh cobweb._**

 ** _(S) Hey! Watch where your going!_**

 ** _(Me) Sorry.._**

 ** _I ran around in circles, excitement tingling in my fur. Bloompaw came bounding up to me and asked me if I was okay. I explained to her that when she's grown up and is expecting kits of her own, she'll be just as excited._**

 ** _(B) Wait, so, you're pregnant?_**

 ** _(Me) *laughing* No! Marshflower is! And she's my mate, so that means I'm going to be a father!_**

 ** _Bloompaw nodded._**

 ** _(B) How many more training do I need to do before I'm a warrior?_**

 ** _(Me) You need to have a hunting assessment. Then you can be a warrior._**

 ** _Bloompaw groaned and nodded. Then she spun around and went off to find Ghostpaw. I shook my head and saw Crowclaws stomping around._**

 _ **(Me) Crowclaws, are you alright?**_

 _ **(C) Yes. Just things on my mind.**_

 ** _(Me) Do you want to talk about it or-_**

 ** _(C) *snapping* No. I'm fine._**

 ** _He stomped off, storming into the warriors' den._**

 ** _(Me) *thinking* What's wrong with HIM?_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi everyone. I am unfortunately not going to be writing Fanfiction on this website anymore. But if you still are following me, you can continue. I will be coming back on occasionally. Bye.**_


End file.
